The Past and The Present
by Shirota Sakuya
Summary: Ten Years Later Version; Sequel Ghost no Maou. Bulan Desember, dimana mereka dipertemukan kembali di tanggal yang sama. LenxRin Adult! /"Hi Rin! Long time no see, huh?"/ English inside. One shot. For Kagamine's Birthday. OC. Mind to R&R?


_10 YEARS LATER – LONDON_

"Huff!" Aku meniup telapak tanganku yang memutih. Kemudian menggosok-gosokannya sampai hangat.

Sekarang, Bulan Desember. Bulatan-bulatan putih berjatuhan dari langit. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya dari mana asal benda itu. Yang kutahu hanyalah bulat, putih, dan dingin.

{26 Desember 20XX – 10.30 a.m}

Kulihat jam Bigben menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas. Kuambil handphone ku yang berada di saku mantel ku. Tanggal 26 Dec, lusa malam adalah malam natal. Tetapi aku hanya menjalankan malam itu sendirian.

Ya, sendirian.

..Setelah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu..

.

.

.

.

.

The Past to The Present

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Romance, Fantasy, Family and Drama

Warning! : OOC, OC, Fast Timeline, Typo(s), Humor Garing, Abal-abalan, Kalimat Komunikatif.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback On**

"_Len!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut honey blonde. "..kau mau kemana?"_

_Lelaki yang dipanggil Len itu memutar kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. "Hai Rin.. aku.."_

_Rin menggengam tangan Len dengan erat. "..Jangan tinggalkan aku, Len.." isak Rin. Air mata nya bercucuran tak berhenti._

"_..tugasku disini sudah selesai,Rin. Aku harus balik ke tempat asalku, aku tidak pantas tinggal disini. Itu melanggar hukum Tuhan.." jawab Len lembut sambil melepaskan genggaman Rin. _

"_Jangan! Kumohon Len!" Rin berlari dan memeluk Len dengan tiba-tiba. Pelukan yang hangat, sampai-sampai Len tak tega melepasnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Len melingkarkan tangannya pada Rin dan mencoba memeluknya dengan hati-hati. _

_Baju Len langsung basah terkena tangisan Rin, tapi ia tak peduli. Dibiarkannya bajunya basah, hanya untuk Rin semata. "Rin..aku harus pergi.."_

"_Enggak Len! Gak boleh!"_

"_Rin.."_

"_..Len jahat!" teriak Rin frustasi sambil melepas pelukan mereka dengan kasar. Kemudian pergi berlari sambil menangis tersedu-sedu._

_Grep!_

_Len menggapai lengan Rin lalu menariknya dengan agak keras sehingga Rin jatuh tepat di dada Len. Len merangkul Rin untuk kedua kalinya. "Rin.. Aku akan kembali.." bisiknya tepat di telinga Rin. _

_Rin menutup matanya dan menjawab, "Len.."_

"_Hn?"_

"_..Berjanjilah, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu dan saat itu tiba, kembalikan jepit ini padaku.." ucap Rin sambil melepas salah satu jepit berwarna orangenya dan memberikannya pada Len._

_Len menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, janji.." ujar Len sambil menerima jepit itu._

"_..oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." lanjut Len. Dia merogoh mantelnya lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah kalung bermutiara kuning lalu dikalungkan ke leher Rin. ".. kau harus berjanji juga, saat itu tiba, aku harus melihatmu memakai kalung ini." kata Len sungguh-sungguh._

"_Ya, aku janji..dan terimakasih!" Rin memegang mutiara itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Don't break our promises!"_

"_Yeah! I promise!" _

_Beberapa detik kemudian muncul portal berwarna ungu gelap di belakang Len. "Sudah saatnya.. Rin! Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Len mulai melangkah mundur._

"_Ya, kau juga!" teriak Rin dengan matanya yang masih sembab. _

_Len mulai memasuki portal. "Sayonara.." satu kata diucapnya sebelum portal itu benar-benar menghilang._

**Flashback Off**

* * *

"Len.." gumamku pelan sambil memegang kalung pemberian Len. "..sudah 10 tahun tapi kau belum kembali.."

Sudah semenjak umurku 20 tahun, aku pindah dari Jepang ke Inggris. Dan sekarang umurku sudah 24 tahun genap. Aku dapat beasiswa kuliah disini. Aku masuk ke jurusan musik bersama Hatsune Miku, tadinya. Sekarang Miku sudah menjadi artis naik daun dan tinggal di New York, USA.

Dan beginilah sekarang, aku tinggal di apartemen dekat universitas sendirian.

.

.

.

* * *

_{Maffilous Street – 11.42 a.m}_

Kling..! Krieet..

Pintu toko souvernir itu kubuka, terdengar suara lonceng diatasnya. Aku pun perlahan melangkah memasuki toko tua itu.

"_Oh my! Rin, welcome back_!" sapa ibu-ibu pemilik toko. Namanya Mrs. Jamie.

"_Hello, Mrs. Jamie.."_ sapaku sambil tersenyum. "_Is anything you want?"_ tanya Mrs. Jamie sambil menulis beberapa kuitansi yang tak ku ketahui apa isinya.

"_Umm..just take look around, silly.."_ jawabku sambil menyengir. Dan Mrs. Jamie pun mengangguk.

.

Didalam toko itu lumayan ramai juga. Ternyata disaat natal begini, toko-toko menjual pernak pernik berbau natal dan sebagainya. Kulihat banyak pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang melihat-lihat dan membeli beberapa diantaranya. Romantic sekali..

Beberapa anak kecil sedang berkejar-kejaran melewatiku. Aku tersenyum saja melihatnya, mereka memang lucu. Sambil keliling, aku melihat beberapa boneka teddy bear yang berukuran medium di tata rapi di atas rak.

Belum lama kemudian, saat aku terdesak di tengah keramaian toko, kulihat seorang pria berambut honey blonde sedang berusaha mengambil salah satu boneka yang terletak di rak yang paling atas.

Satu kata yang ada di pikiranku sekarang :

"LEN!"

Langsung saja aku berlari, melewati sela-sela kerumunan orang banyak untuk menghampiri pria itu. "_Excuse me! Excuse me, please!_" kataku sambil menerobos orang – orang itu. Sedikit lagi...aku menghampirinya.

Grep!

Kupegang bahu pria itu yang memang agak sedikit lebih pendek 10 cm dari tinggiku. Pria itu menoleh. Wajah nya yang shota dan mata nya yang berwarna hazel itu membuatku terpukau akan pesonanya.

Eh?

H-Hazel?!

Kuperhatikan lagi pria itu dengan seksama, dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung mata kaki. Bukankah mata Len berwarna biru azure? Kemudian aku tatap lagi mukanya. Kemudian muncul semburat merah tipis di pipiku.

"_E-Ehehee... I'm sorry, i think i got a wrong person.."_ kataku sambil menyengir. Anak itu pun tersenyum. "_It's fine.."_ ujar anak berambut blonde itu. Senyumannya mengingatkan aku pada Len. Luluh hatiku melihatnya, tanpa sadar aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"_Em.. What's your name? If you don't want tell, i won't force you.._" tanyaku pelan tapi pasti. Anak itu mengangguk dan menjawab, "Natsume.." jawab anak itu dengan riang. Aku pun terlonjak kaget, "_Y-You're Japannese too?!_"

Kulihat anak itu mengangguk semangat. "_Onee-san_ juga?" tanya Natsume balik. Aku juga mengangguk pasti. "Ya!"

"Nama _Onee-san_ siapa?"

"Kagamine Rin.." jawabku lembut. Sesaat aku tersadar, nama anak itu... hanya Natsume saja kah?

"Ano..Natsume-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Nama margamu...apa?" untuk sementara ia terdiam. Mukanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "..k-kalo kau tak mau ya tak ap-"

"Natsume gak punya keluarga..." jawabnya menyela. Kepala nya agak ditundukan, sehingga aku tak bisa melihat mukanya sekarang. Aku tak tahu pasti cerita masa lalu nya, tapi aku yakin, ia pasti mempunyai orang tua yang cantik dan cakep. Karena kupikir, anak ini memiliki wajah yang imut nan shota.

"Lalu, kau kesini sama siapa? Kenapa kau ada di London? Seharusnya kau kan di Jepang?" tanyaku bertele-tele. Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku dikirim dari panti asuhan di Jepang ke Inggris karena katanya aku anak yang ditakuti.."

Entah apa yang dimaksud 'anak yang ditakuti' aku juga tidak mengerti. Anak selucu ini kok ditakuti? "Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"11 tahun.."

WTH!? Nih anak masih muda!

"K-kukira umurmu sudah 17 tahun an..Hehehe.." cengirku seraya menggengam tangan Natsume. "..Tinggal di apartemen ku saja.. Kita tinggal bersama.." Sebelum aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku sempat ragu tinggal bersama seorang lelaki dalam satu atap. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia masih remaja ini..

Kulihat muka anak itu menegang, tangannya yang sedang ku genggam dikepalkan agak erat. "_O-Onee-san_ tidak takut padaku ?" ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak, apa yang harus ditakutkan darimu?" kataku dengan tulus. "Sekarang ku anggap kau menjadi adik angkatku!" lanjutku dengan nada yang riang. Ia melihat wajahku dengan muka heran tetapi senang.

"Hn!"

Sementara ini keheningan menyelimuti kami. Daripada hening, ku tanya saja adik angkatku ini.

"Natsume.. tadi kamu mau ngambil boneka itu kan?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk boneka yang berada di rak paling atas. Natsume membuang muka dengan malu, "I-Iyaa.." lucunya! Ingin sekali kucubit pipinya. Dasar Tsundere~

Mirip banget kayak Len. Tapi yang satu ini lebih waras..

"Yang mana yang kamu mau?" sambil bertanya, aku melihat-lihat bermacam-macam boneka disitu. Natsume memilih boneka berbentuk pisang.

Serasa dejavu.

* * *

**Flashback On**

"_Boneka itu lucu.." kata Len bergumam._

"_Yang mana?" tanya Rin._

_Len menunjuk ke arah boneka berbentuk pisang._

**Flashback Off**

* * *

"Y-yang ini?" kataku sambil mengambilkan boneka pisang yang kulitnya terbuka. 'Benar-benar mirip Len..' gumamku. Natsume menerimanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Muka senang sekaligus sedih.

"K-Kenapa, Natsume?"

"..Otou-san.." jawabnya dengan pelan. Tapi aku dapat mendengarnya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingat Tou-san nya?

"Memang Tou-san mu kemana?" tanyaku penasaran. Natsume menundukan kepalanya, "Hilang...Entah kemana.."

Aku pun terdiam. Hilang bukan berarti meninggal, kan?

Daripada mengingatkan masa lalunya yang buruk, aku pun menggandeng tangan adik angkat ku itu menuju ke kasir untuk membayar bonekanya.

"Onne-san, Natsume bayar sendiri aja..." kata Natsume sambil menarik-narik lengan baju ku. Aku tersenyum dan jongkok menghadapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus ujung kepalanya. "Nee-san aja yang bayar.. Kamu tunggu saja.."

Natsume berpikir sebentar, kemudian meng'iya'kan nya dengan cara mengangguk.

"_Good afternoon_, Rin!" sapa Mrs. Jamie. ".._Is anything you buy?"_

"_Good afternoon too, Mrs. Jamie.. Yeah, this banana's doll please..?"_

Kemudian Mrs. Jamie mengambilnya lalu mendekatkannya di mesin barcode scanner. Tlit!

"12 _pounsterling, the other_?"

"_No, thank you.. There is a money.."_ ujarku sambil menyerahkan 2 lembar uang 5 poundsterling dan 2 lembar uang 1 poundsterling. (A/N : Maaf kalau salah, Saku gak terlalu tau..)

"_Trims.. Come back soon!_" kemudian aku dan Natsume berjalan keluar dari toko.

Hujan salju masih turun. Sekarang London bersuhu -18 derajat Celcius. Natsume yang masih bergandengan denganku menggigil kedinginan. Maklum, ia hanya memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana jeans dibawah lutut. Sepatunya memang boots, tapi belum cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Aku melepas syalku dan memakaikanya ke leher Natsume. Natsume menoleh kearahku, dan dijawab senyuman tipis dariku. "Yuk kita beli baju buat kamu..!"

Natsume pun mengangguk dengan riang. Aku pun menggandengnya erat sambil berjalan mencari toko baju langgananku.

Senangnya ya punya adik. Baru kali ini aku merasa bagaimana mempunyai adik, apalagi imutnya begini. Mirip Len banget.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Rinto-Nii-san ya?

-skip-

{_Lavender Street – 01.03 p.m_}

Setelah beberapa menit kami berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di depan toko baju langgananku. "Excuse me..." kataku sambil membuka pintu. Toko itu dilengkapi hiasan-hiasan menarik dan sebuah pohon cemara di sebelah pintu.

"_Oh hello, Rin! Today, i have a limited edition stock! You must look it!"_ kata sang pemilik toko sambil menarik tanganku masuk lebih ke dalam toko itu. "E-Eh?" aku melihat Natsume di belakangku tetapi ia malah mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, sesampai aku di ruangan baju khusus untuk musim dingin, aku disuruh duduk oleh si pemilik toko. Lalu aku ditanya seperti di introgasi.

"_Is he your boyfriend!?_"

BRUSSHHH! "Uhuk..uhukk... NO_! He is my little brother!_" jawabku dengan cepat. _"_.._are we look like a courtship?"_

"Em.. _actually_ _not.. He is shorter than you..But you and he is very similiar.."_ kata si pemilik toko itu. Fiuh, untung aja ia tidak tahu kalau Natsume itu-

"_Eh? You have a little brother!?"_ sepertinya ia baru sadar, kalau sebenarnya aku ini anak bungsu. Aku pun menggaruk kepalaku sendiri, _"He is not my real little brother.." _

"_Oh i see- THEN WHO IS HE!?"_ tanyanya dengan suara keras. Aku saja reflek menutup kupingku. _"I-It's a long story.."_ jawabku lemas_. "...by the way, where is a limited stock?"_ tanya ku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"_Oh my God, i almost forgot.."_ katanya sambil menepuk jidatnya. Aku hanya terdiam. Lalu ia mencari stok nya di selip-selipan baju-baju, sementara aku hanya menunggu terduduk. Tiba-tiba Natsume datang menghampiriku.

"_Onee-chan_, apakah ini bagus?"

Natsume memakai mantel berwarna merah, telapak tangannya tertutup dengan lengan mantel yang kepanjangan. Kemudian celana coklat muda berbulu putih di pinggirnya. Kepalanya bertengger sebuah topi putih menggantung kebelakang. Untuk readers, silahkan membayangkan sendiri penampilan Natsume seperti apa.

"_K-Kawaii_.." sepatah kata kuucap sangat jelas. Si pemilik toko yanng sudah balik sambil membawa baju itu dijatuhkannya. Sesaat kemudian ia menghampiri Natsume dan berlutut didepannya.

Ngek~

Pipi Natsume dicubit sampai merah. Natsume merintih kesakitan, air matanya keluar sebelah. _"You're so cute!"_ kata sang pemilik toko baju. Natsume menundukan kepalanya sedikit. _"Thank you.."_

"_Okey, i will buy this clothes for my brother.."_ kataku sambil menggandeng Natsume. _"You didn't buy this one?"_ tanya si penjual sambil menunjukan baju yang berwarna merah mirip dengan Natsume tetapi lebih ke model perempuan. _"A-Ah, i will buy this one too.."_ kataku. Lalu kami bertiga berjalan ke kasir.

"_Is this clothes can directly used?_" tanyaku sambil menunjuk baju yang dipakai Natsume. "_Yes, sure..! The cost is 85 poundsterling.."_ kemudian aku membayarnya dengan harga yang pas. Ya, di Inggris, semua barang memang mahal-mahal. Terutama baju.

Sesudah membeli baju, Aku dan Natsume berjalan keluar dari toko.

{_03.49 p.m_}

Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kami pulang saja. Aku dan Natsume berjalan ke pangkalan taksi, tidak lama kemudian, datanglah taksi kuning yang memberikan kami tumpangan untuk pulang ke apartemen.

_._

_._

* * *

_{Collabster Apartemen – 9th Floor}_

"Hah.." sesampai di kamarku, aku langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa depan tv. Tas selempang ku dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja. Tetapi saat aku melihat ke arah pintu, kulihat Natsume tidak berani masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ya ampun Natsume...Masuk aja, gapapa kok.." pintaku dengan lembut. Kemudian Natsume agak malu-malu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Celinguk kanan celinguk kiri, gak berani.

Aku pun menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu kutuntun dia masuk sampai duduk di sofa. "Kamu belum makan siang?" tanyaku sambil melepas topi winter Natsume dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Eh? Ud-"

Kruyuk~

Natsume menoleh ke arah perutnya sambil memukulnya dengan keras. "..B-Belum.." katanya pelan sambil menunduk malu. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaah..! Kamu belum makan ya? _Nee-chan_ juga belum, kita bikin sup krim aja ya~" ajakku sambil menggandeng Natsume ke arah dapur apartemen.

Sesampai di dapur, Aku langsung menyiapkan 2 sachet sup krim instan dan menyalakan kompor. Ku isi air di panci secukupnya dan ku masukan langsung bubuk sup krim instan itu. Setelah itu direbus. Natsume berdiri di sebelah ku sambil memperhatikan.

"_Gomenne_, cuman ada makanan instan. Biasanya, aku makan diluar.." kataku lesu. Natsume pun ikut lesu. "Seharusnya Natsume yang minta maaf, ngerepotin _Onee-chan_.." katanya sambil berjalan mengambil pengaduk.

Ia memberikannya padaku.

"_Arigatou_-" sambil mengaduk aku pun melanjutkan perkataanku. "-enggak kok, kamu gak ngerepotin.._Onee-chan_ seneng kalau punya adik, makanya Natsume, kamu ku angkat jadi adikku saja.."

'Dan kamu mengingatkanku pada Len..' pikirku.

Sup krimnya sudah matang. Natsume membantuku mengambilkan 2 mangkok untuk supnya. Aku menuangkannya perlahan-lahan, dibagi dua. Kemudian kami membawa mangkuk berisi sup kami masing-masing dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Suasana hening sementara. Hanya bunyi ketukan sendok dan mangkuk yang terdengar. Sampai habis pun, kami masih belum membicarakan sepatah kata pun. Natsume menghabiskannya duluan. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan mencuci mangkoknya sendiri.

Aku melihatnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok sup terakhir dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Natsume.

"Hoaaahm.." kantuk menyerang kami berdua. Padahal di tengah menonton film yang kocak, keinginan tidur tidak bisa dihilangkan. Akhirnya, aku mematikan tv dan mengajak Natsume ke kamar.

"Hah? Sekamar?!" tanya Natsume kaget. Tingkahnya bener-bener kayak Len!

"Ya enggaklah.. Onee-chan tidur di kamar sebelah.." ujarku sambil menunjuk pintu bertulisan 'Kagamine Rin' digantung di depannya. Natsume menghela nafas lega. Kami masuk kedalam kamar tidur itu dan aku menyuruhnya berbaring di kasur.

"Gak takut kan?" tanyaku sambil menggoda. Natsume tersenyum sebal. "Di panti, aku sering tidur sendirian.." katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku terkikik pelan, lalu menyelimutinya. "Oyasuminasai.." bisikku dekat telinga Natsume. Tapi ia sudah tidur duluan. Aku pun mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar. "Len.."

Kenapa Len terus yang ada di pikiran ku?! Natsume mirip dengan Len.. serasa de javu.

Kemudian aku bergegas memasuki kamarku dan tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

* * *

{_Collabster Apartemen – 08.41 a.m_}

"-chan.."

.

"Ri...-chan.."

.

"Ri..nee-chan!"

.

Apakah ada yang memanggilku?

.

.

"RIN-_NEE-CHAN_!"

"HUAAAAA!" aku langsung mendorong selimutku dan menutup kupingku yang sakit karena teriakan memekakan telinga. Ku lirik orang yang melakukan ini semua, entah iseng atau apa.

"Natsume!"

"Ehehee..." cengir Natsume kegirangan. Kayaknya dia lagi seneng banget deh. Ku cubit pipinya yang chubby dan dia meringis kesakitan. "Ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya seneng banget?"

"_Otou-san! Otou-san!"_ teriaknya sambil lompat-lompat dengan riangnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "_Otou-san? Otou-san_ mu kenapa?"

"Itu-itu! _Otou-san_ datang!" Aku pun terlonjak kaget. Natsume menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ruang tamu dan sebelah tangannya menarik narik tanganku. ".._Onee-chan_ harus liat!"

Hey?! Darimana Tou-san nya tau kalau anaknya disini bersamaku? Dan lagi, bukan kah Natsume itu anak yatim piatu?

"Baik-baik, yuk ke 'Tou-san' mu itu.." aku pun melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Di sofa ruang tamu, duduklah seorang pria berambut kuning sedang duduk membelakangi kami. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"E-Eto..Ano.." kataku terbata-bata. Bingung mau ngomong apa.

Aku masih terdiam sebelum si 'Tou-san' menoleh ke arahku.

M-Mata itu...Biru azure... Mataku terbelalak seketika.

"Hai Rin! _Long time no see, huh_?" katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut bagian belakangnya.

.

.

"L-LEN!?"

_{27 Desember 20XX – 9.03 a.m – Collabster Apartemen}_

_..Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.._

_..Tepat pada tanggal dimana mereka ditemukan pertama kali.._

_..Walaupun berbeda tempat dan waktu kian kini.._

_..Dan tepat tanggal mereka berdua dilahirkan di dunia ini.._

_OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU_

_._

_._

_**~OWARI~**_

* * *

Tehe~

Saku balik cuman buat publish ni fanfic nista.. #plakk Oh iya, Latar waktu di fanfic ini adalan 'Ten Years Later' setelah latar waktu ff Ghost no Maou. Versi Adult nya~ XD

Berhubung Kagamine Twins ultah.. Saku iseng-iseng bikin fanfic untuk mereka berdua wkwkwk.. Ending gantung?

Itu sih DL..! #dihajar

Sekali-kali bikin fic yang Kagamine Twins Adult, moga aja lebih menarik.. #enggakjuga

Len : Kok bagian gue nya dikit!?

Saku : Suka-suka gue dong! #plak

Readers : ROMANTIS NYA MANA?!

Saku : Oh iya lupa.. Ya udah di kasih Omake nih.. dibaca ya~ Cekidot!

.

.

.

* * *

_**Omake**_

"LEN? KAU KAH ITU?!" teriak Rin tak percaya. Len masih menyengir-nyengir gak jelas. "Ya begitulah-" kemudian ia terdiam sesaat melihat Rin.

Rambutnya sudah sepanjang pinggang, sekarang lebih terlihat dewasa. Kalung bermutiara kuning menggantung di lehernya. "-kau masih memakainya.." lanjut Len.

Rin memegang kalung itu dengan erat. "Kau yang menyuruhnya, kita kan sudah janji?" Len pun mengangguk. Rambut Natsume diacak-acaknya. "Maafin _Tou-san_ ya, tiba-tiba pergi.." Natsume memeluk Len dengan erat sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eh Len, ngomong-ngomong..."

"Hn?"

"L-Len udah punya anak? Nikah ama siapa?!" tanya Rin frustasi. Bukankah Len tahu kalau Rin sudah menaruh hati padanya?

"_Whut_?! I-Ini anak angkatku.. Gue belom nikah!" jawab Len tsundere. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan bungkusan yang sudah rapi dan memberikannya pada Rin. "Nih..Buka."

Rin menerima bungkusan itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Apaan isinya?"

"Bakpau.." jawab Len dengan muka 'sok' _innocent_. Rin ngeliat muka Len sambil nge '_death glare'_. "..Udah tau dibungkus rapi-rapi, gak mungkin bakpau kan?" lanjut Len sambil menghela nafas.

"Iya sih.." jawab Rin. Lalu dibukanya bungkusan itu pelan-pelan. Isinya kotak balok persegi panjang. Dibukanya kotak itu seperti membuka kotak perhiasan.

Di dalam nya ada jepit oranye milik Rin yang sudah lama sekali ia berikan pada Len. "Jepitku, kamu masih nyimpen ya?"

"Kau yang menyuruhnya, kita kan sudah janji?" kata Len datar. Rin mengelembungkan pipinya. "Dasar copas!"

"Hey, liat di kotak itu, gak cuman jepit kan- kalu aku tak salah?" tanya Len sambil membuang muka. Rin melihat di dalam kotak itu lagi. Tepat disebelah jepit Rin, ada benda bulat seperti donat berwarna keemas-emasan. "Apa lagi ini?"

"Itu besi.." ujar Len kalem. Mukanya minta di tonjok. Natsume sweatdrop di tempat, "-itu cincin kan, _Onee-chan_?"

Seketika itu pun Rin terdiam membatu. "B-Berarti-" dengan terbata-bata Rin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Len dan Natsume.

"_Omedetou_! _Onee_- eh bukan! _Okaa-san_!" teriak Natsume kegirangan. Lalu Len berdiri dari tempatnya. Menghadap Rin, yang sekarang sudah 7 cm lebih tinggi dari Rin. Sampai-sampai Rin harus mendongak jika ingin melihat muka Len sekarang.

Len menunjukan senyuman paling manis nya kepada Rin- dan saat itu juga berlihat semburat merah di pipi mereka berdua. Len tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Rin, dan itu cukup mengagetkan Rin sambil tersentak 1 langkah kebelakang.

"Rin.."

Glek! Rin menelan ludahnya. Len menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu mengeliat Rin dengan senyum yang masih terpajang di muka shota-nya.

.

.

"_..will you marry me?_"

.

.

.

Beneran Tamat!

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

Readers : *ngelemper sandal butut* ENDINGNYA MASIH GANTUNG!

Saku : Biarin! Saku udah nosebleed duluan! *kabur* Sore ja!

.

MIND TO REVIEW THIS FANFIC?

_Shirota Sakuya_


End file.
